z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sketchy
Sketchy McClain is a character featured in "Z Nation", first encountered in Season 1 Episode 1 "Puppies and Kittens". He is a weapons dealer and travels with his friend, Skeezy. Post-Apocalypse 'Season 1' "Puppies and Kittens" He was first encountered in the episode 1, where he is seen selling weapons to Doc, Mack and Addy. "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" He is seen with Skeezy, where they hold the S&S Unlimited gun show in Kansas. As zombies overrun the gun show, both he and Sketchy escape in their box truck full of weapons and ammo. 'Season 2' "Down the Mississippi" When the team comes to the Mississippi, on the boat, after quickly dispatching of the Z's, the team heads south and runs into Sketchy and Skeezy. They've just looted Graceland and are practicing a new hustle called "The Murphy," where they pass Skeezy off as the Zombie Messiah. The boat is overrun by a zombie jam and 10K gets caught up in the various shenanigans of Sketchy and Skeezy, including a run–in with a pack of gun-toting hillbillies from whom they narrowly escape by claiming to be able to immunize from the Z virus via Skeezy's rather artless bite. Sketchy, Skeezy, and 10K come across a dentist's truck and drive it to a nearby town and are all welcomed into the fold because the truck had zombies in it. There they are put on trial by none other than Escorpion for stealing the truck. The Scorpion sentences them all to hanging, luckily they are saved by the gang. 'Season 3' "Election Day" When Addy and Doc's commandeered truck breaks down, they are approached by a presidential motorcade carrying none other than Sketchy and Skeezy who claimed to have "commandeered" the former limousine of Bill Clinton and then go on a trip with them and reveal that Sketchy claims presidency as a joke and adding survivors to their ranks. 'Season 4' "Frenemies" As the team are stuck scavenging through, what looks like a radioactive fallout cloud, they come across a barber shop, and, what do you know, Doc comes across Sketchy and Skeezy getting a haircut from an unknown figure. Later on in the episode however, a spy from Zona is looking down at Murphy whos getting a haircut, through a hole in the attic. He then grabs his ak47 and shoots downwards. The barber and the spy take Murphy hostage. There's a big fight, and then the barber reveals to also be a spy, but then quickly gets shot by Warren who then enters through the door. Season 5 "Doc's Stoned History" Sketchy, along with Skeezy, reenact a stoned Doc's vision of American history to George. Trivia * He is the creator of the Z-Whacker. * He is one of the two random characters who are still alive, the other being Skeezy. * He and his friend Skeezy are based on, and a homage to, the fox and the cat from the fairy tail Pinocchio. They were slick, conniving villains, with the fox being the intelligent swindler and the cat being the dimwitted and mangy best friend of the fox. * Sketchy is based on "Honest" John Foulfellow, the Disney rendition of the fox villain from the movie Pinocchio. * In Season 4, the episode Frenemies possibly hints that he and Skeezy are actually involved in a gay relationship. After he gives Skeezy a long, convincing kiss, they use the distraction to get out of danger. Yet Skeezy still shows romantic feelings while Sketchy never gives a definite show of whether he was just faking, or whether the kiss was real. Gallery |-|Screencaps= Sketchy.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 005.jpg Down the Mississippi 018.jpg Down the Mississippi 013.jpg Down the Mississippi 012.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unknown Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters